1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high performance rudder for ships which is configured as a fully balanced or respectively a full spade rudder and has a rudder blade, a rudder trunk and a rudder post, wherein the rudder blade comprises a leading edge and a trailing edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such rudders are known from the prior art. When mounted in a ship, the rudder is normally placed behind a propeller provided on the hull of the ship with respect to the direction of motion of the ship, wherein the leading edge of the rudder blade is turned to the propeller and the trailing edge is turned away from the propeller. When mounted, the leading edge and the trailing edge are normally oriented substantially vertically.
High performance rudders, also known as high lift rudders, are rudders which generate a high dynamic lift and thus have a particularly good rudder effect. In particular, rudders which have a K2-factor of 1.4 or higher are considered to be high performance rudders. The rate of this K2-factor depends particularly on the form of the profile. The K2-factor is a factor which is used for determining the rudder power according to the following formula:CR=132·A·v2·K1·K2·K3·Kt[N]    v=speed    K1=factor depending on the side ratio of the rudder surface    K2=factor depending on the type of the rudder profile    K3=factor depending on the rudder arrangement    K4=factor depending on thrust loading factor
For the purposes of this invention, the term “rigid rudder” is to be understood to denote a rudder blade which consists of a single rigid body and which has no actuatable or movable parts such as for example an actuatable fin or the like.